


Goodbye

by MintySquirrel



Series: Loved [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thor Movies, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintySquirrel/pseuds/MintySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU of the Loveless 'verse written as a request for a Loki death scene. It doesn't actually happen in the Loveless story, but is set in the same 'verse and takes place in Chapter 4 of Loveless by Waldostiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loveless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869533) by [asaloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki). 



The commanding frost giant addresses him even as he the bodies of his kin fall around them, slain by Thor. The prince ignores the beast’s call, losing himself to the thrill of battle and hearing only the rush of blood in his veins. Another of the monsters dives towards him, but Mjolnir bats the lumbering brute away as if it were a fly. Braced, he awaits the next foe who dares to fight him, but no more come. They keep their distance, watching him. He jeers at them, but they make no response to his goading. They are cowards, all.

“Ása-Thor.” The leader shouts, its voice like a knife slicing through the cruel wind that stings Thor’s cheeks and whips his cloak about him. “Would you see your brother bleed?”

Thor turns.

It takes only seconds for his eyes to find Loki’s; ice blue orbs meeting the familiar viridian of his brother’s gaze before darting to the knife held at his neck and the slash of crimson that stains his porcelain cheek. “Brother” he whispers, feeling the icy talons of panic begin to claw at his chest. They have Loki. They hurt Loki.

“You will unhand him now,” Thor growls, his voice low and dangerous. He steels his expression and turns his attention towards his brother’s captor. Thor’s loathing is reflected in the beast’s features; radiating in its scarlet glare. It sneers, bearing fangs like ivory daggers and looks at him, considering.

“No, Ása-Thor.” The giant grins maliciously. “I will not.”

The ice blade cuts through Loki’s skin as though it were butter, parting the flesh amidst a torrent of warm blood. Loki tries to gasp, but the sound is gargled. The Jotun’s cold blue hands release him and he stumbles forward, clutching the wound as he takes a few staggered steps towards Thor. His eyes widen in surprise as he falls to the snow.

Time stands still.

Thor screams.

The giants around him surge forward as Thor runs towards his fallen brother. They rein blows down upon him, but he pays them no mind. He knows only the searing, crippling agony of his heart and the bile that rises in his throat. The muffled sound of his brother’s body as he impacts the frozen ground is carried by the gale. The foes in front of Thor; that separate him from Loki, are mowed down, their formidable stature insignificant to the prince’s desperate fury. When finally he reaches his brother, he throws down his hammer and kneels at Loki’s side.

The thick liquid courses from the open gash and cascades down Loki’s neck, seeping into the snow. Thor places a trembling hand over the wound, trying to apply pressure with fingers made slippery by his brother’s blood. “Loki.” He mutters as he scoops the younger man’s head into his lap, a choked sob tearing from his lips as the crimson flow continues despite his ministrations. “What do I do, Loki?” he asks, tears rolling freely down his cheeks, streaking where the dirt and blood and grime of battle have cleared. “Tell me what I do.”

Loki looks up at his brother, though the effort to do so is draining. His lids are heavy with fatigue and the harsh light of the sun in Jotunheim’s sky makes him wince. He is dying, he knows. Thor knows it too, but still the fool clings to hope where there is none. Always the fool. His fool.

“You say goodbye, Brother.” Loki chokes, forcing the words out in the few haggard breaths that remain to him. The world begins to dim and the face above him fades.

“I cannot. Please -” Thor begs, gathering Loki in his arms and holding him close to his chest as though the warmth of his body might shield him from the chill of the frozen wasteland that was to be his tomb. “I love you.”

Loki does not respond. The world is becoming black and his brother’s features are now just a golden haze that grows more shadowed with each rattling breath. There is no final gesture from him; no dramatic declaration. If he is to die, Loki is content to do so in Thor’s arms.

The last he knows is darkness and the familiar warmth of Thor’s embrace.

 

 

In the vast emptiness of Jotunheim, in a sea of enemies dead and living, Thor cradles his brother’s corpse. He rocks Loki’s body as his own shakes with the force of his grief, great shuddering gasps ripping from his lungs, interspersed with howls of sorrow. Loki is gone, and he is alone. He has failed in the only thing that ever mattered. He has failed Loki.

When the ice spear is driven though his shoulder blades and rips through his breastbone, it is a relief. He looks down at the barbed instrument that impales him, only to check that the weapon has not harmed his brother. The Jotun laughs, mocking his weakness, but Thor barely notices. He sees only his brother’s face, beautiful to him as it has always been. Even in death, Loki is beautiful.

Thor closes his eyes, picturing the way Loki’s mouth would curve with a smile reserved for him alone and imagining the soft echo of his voice that exists now only in his mind. With the last of his strength he lays himself beside his brother, brushing the faintest of kisses against Loki’s ashen cheek.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers as he succumbs to the same darkness that claimed his little brother.

“Goodbye, Loki.”


End file.
